


Mrs Greenie

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob always told her to not let personal feelings compromise the mission, like her father did before her. But Evie's just accepted Henry's proposal and all that's left is to tell Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Greenie

Mrs. Henry Green.

Mrs. Evie Green.

Née Evie Frye.

_Evie Green._

Mrs. _Green._

No matter how many times she tested it out, the thought sounded so new and foreign in her head even now. She let a soft smile rise to her face as she remembered the night Henry had asked for her hand in marriage. She never expected to be married in her life. Her line of work didn't exactly accommodate for romantic endeavours. Not that Evie had ever been interested in them anyway, she was far too content with her books and her research, and besides she had Jacob to constantly reign in and clean up after, she hardly had the time. As a little girl, the thought of marriage never entered her fantasies. Most little girls grew up dreaming of their wedding day, but Evie wasn't like most girls.

She grew up a warrior with a license to kill. She grew up learning to ignore her emotions, leave feeling behind and go in for the kill, to get the job done with a heart as frozen as ice. Even if she'd wanted a relationship, if Jacob didn't kill him her work was simply too dangerous and secretive. But Henry...Henry was different. Henry had taken her by the hand and stolen her heat so easily it was almost scary. Never before had she thought she'd want this in her life, that she'd come to need this man so much. Once, that thought had terrified her, now however, it only brought her comfort. Her smile grew, her mind now slipping from the words on the page of the book she had in her hands, as her eyes slid down to the delicate silver ring around her finger. She let her gaze linger on the beautiful piece of jewelery. The ring was so very much like Henry, a simple silver band holding a small ruby in the shape of a rose: symbol of love.

The door to the Evie's compartment slid open. Well, slid is too graceful a word to describe the way Jacob shoved the door open so he could enter. And of course it was Jacob, who else could belong to those heavy footsteps? Evie saw the silhouette of that ridiculous top hat he insisted on wearing on the pages of her book. She didn't bother looking up or acknowledging Jacob's presence, he'd make his business clear soon enough. Jacob wasn't one to be ignored for very long.

"Well, if it isn't the soon-to-be Mrs Greenie," Jacob said, his voice and stance casual as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his sister, who did nothing but give an annoyed sigh.

Evie put her book away and stood up, giving Jacob an irritated glance. "Jacob honestly, if you think - "

"Before you say anything at all Evie, I have one question." Jacob interrupted.

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she questioned.

"I'm invited to the wedding aren't I?"

Evie's other eyebrow shot up in surprise. Of all the things she was expecting from Jacob, that was the last thing she ever imagined him saying. 

"You...of course you're invited. If you want to be there," she stammered, honestly thrown-off by Jacob's growing smile.

"Well someone has to give you away now father's gone right?" Jacob grinned. He chuckled at Evie's confused expression. "You have my blessing dear sister, you and Greenie."

"...Thank you Jacob." Evie slowly smiled. "I admit I...wasn't expecting that."

"I know right?" Jacob chuckled. "I'm full of surprises, even to you. But I _can_ be compassionate when I want to be."

"Oh can you?" Evie smirked. "That's news to me."

Jacob gasped, holding his hands to his chest and giving a good show of looking offended, while Evie just shook her head and went back to her book. Jacob took note of the ring around his sister's finger and smiled to himself.

"Need anything Evie?"

"I don't think so," Evie replied. "Agnus is beside herself with organizing the ceremony. It's sweet, but...I'd rather just a small thing honestly. All the Rooks are expected to be there, as well as our friends in the city."

"Sounds like a pretty big party." Jacob chuckled, knowing Evie hated parties. "Mind if I invite Freddie?"

"So you can cry on his shoulder?" Evie teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. If you need anything give me a yell."

"Sure Jacob,"

Jacob kicked himself off the wall, and made to exit Evie's compartment. But he stopped at the door, one hand on the handle hesitantly, a bit his lip. He turned back to his sister.

"Mother and Father would have been proud,"

To this day he doesn't know what possessed him to say that. He wasn't even sure if was true or not. Evie seemed to freeze in her chair, eyes wide and unfocused, staring down at her book. Then he saw tears well up in his sister's eyes, and he made his way back to her. He knelt down in front of her, and placed a hand on her knee. She looked up at him, and before her tears could spill, she put down the book and threw herself into Jacob's arms. Jacob couldn't remember the last time he'd hugged Evie. Wait, yes he did. When their father died. Evie didn't cry very often, but that day Jacob had held her as she sobbed into his chest, and Jacob swore to never let anything happen to her again to make her cry so terribly. It had been a lot of years since that day, and Jacob still held himself to that promise. When Evie let go of Jacob, her eyes were dry.  

"I'm happy for you," Jacob murmured. "At least one of should be happy right?"

"Oh Jacob..." Evie sighed. "Your time will come I promise."

"Father always said that, about everything." Jacob said. "Patience Jacob, have patience."

"You still haven't learned that lesson," Evie chuckled.

"I don't think I'm ever likely too. If I go around having patience I'll end up turning into you," 

"And we can't have that can we? That _would_ be a disaster," Evie smirked. 

The twins shared a grin. Jacob got to his feet and helped Evie up. Evie thought he would leave now, but Jacob still wasn't finished. 

"One last thing before I go," he said.

"Oh?"

"If Greenie ever hurts you, _ever_ , if he makes you shed a single tear, if he even so much as makes you frown - say the word and he's a dead man."

Evie just smiled. "Oh dear brother," she said. "That is so very sweet of you. But I think we both know I could kill him faster,"

Jacob smirked. And the two burst into laughter. As fate would have it, it just so happened that Henry entered the compartment at that moment. Evie and Jacob turned to look at the newcomer, and their laughter only increased. Poor Henry looked on in confusion, until Evie stopped laughing and told him. 

"Well," Henry said, looking slightly alarmed. "I...will endeavour never to bring the wrath of the Frye twins on me."

Jacob laughed. "Good man Greenie. If there's one thing anyone needs to learn in this life - "

"It's never make a Frye mad," Evie finished. 

The twins shared a look and another bout of laughter, and Henry retreated further down the train. His future wife and brother-in-law were a force to be reckoned with after all. What was he getting himself into?


End file.
